


怨语

by Uranusjy



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uranusjy/pseuds/Uranusjy
Summary: 时刘禹锡得播州，宗元曰：“播非人所居，而禹锡亲在堂，吾不忍其穷，无辞以白其大人，如不往，便为母子永诀。”即具奏欲以柳州授禹锡而自往播。会大臣亦为禹锡请，因改连州。
Relationships: 刘柳, 刘禹锡/柳宗元
Kudos: 2





	怨语

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2016.4.2

漫天微云润着帝城暮春，氤氲桃柳浓香吹卷着牵丝挂缕的细风。坊市喧嚷，触目及耳，无不是烟火人间。

马蹄声哒哒地踏响砖面，青石斜街拉长了静默的背影，那人不紧不慢地催着马前进，紫陌红尘拂面而来，如许绚烂陌生——尽是去后景色。迷醉又怅然地微眯了双眼，任凭春风拂乱斑白双鬓。信马由缰行至一坊前时，他才倏然回过神来，急急勒住了马，牵动马匹徐徐进了坊间，于一府门前停下。

门前草木极疏极绿，他虔诚地仰起头，凝视着那略显破败的门匾，不由心生感叹，世道虽然坎坷不平，可只要想起他、只要见到他一面，心中那一点点的温暖便又会慢慢升起来，掩过世间所有烦恼。然而自当年一别后寒来暑往，紫燕数度，半生攒下的诗与思念，竟是无暇诉说。

门庭却是安静若昔。

他翻身下马，心下虽微有疑虑，也只是着人通报，入厅相见。

“子厚，播州路远，相期无日，稍晚可要两家同行出城？”

未曾进门，一贯明朗的声音便遥遥传来。正伏于案上奋笔疾书之人闻言身影顿时一滞，可仅为一瞬，又恢复平静，笔尖不曾停滞，只是身子不动声色地前倾了些，似乎在试图挡住纸上内容：“自然，自然要与梦得相携出京……这次贬谪过后，”语意未尽便是一哽，“不知何日才能再相见啊。”

刘禹锡已经在他身畔站定，此时正凝视着那人孤峭的身姿，眨也不愿略移半分视线，只因这须臾便能执手的距离，转眼又将云水复隔——他眉头微微一皱，自己虽非心细之人，可这捉笔的指尖明明还在微颤，浓浓哀伤在耳，却是眼神都不曾交汇正视。

柳宗元竭力平静下来，不待他回话，匆匆续道：“梦得，你先坐。我这里还有篇欠着朋友的文章没有作完，你不妨稍作等待，让我把它送去之后，我们再出城……可好？”

“朋友？”尾音一挑，刘禹锡抬手，挡住了正欲奉茶的书僮。略带歉意地冲人点点头，紧接着又回身，眼睛紧紧盯着他半掩着的纸张，步步紧逼，语气愈发低沉，“是微之、裴公，还是退之？我却独独不知？你是要何等抒怀，偏偏赶在此日？”说罢，心念电转，不及他回话，径直伸手捉那清瘦手腕。柳宗元一惊，不及回手去挡，便已被攥住手腕。象征性地挣了两下，已是徒劳，只得被人带宽袖往怀里一捞，眼睁睁地看着他一眼扫过那翩跹清秀的数行楷书。

一目了然。

神魂似裂。

——“柳子厚！”

几乎是吼了出来，声音因过于激动而沙哑。他把柳宗元的攥得筋骨作响，这力道出乎意料的大，痛得人下意识皱了一下眉，蓄在眼底的泪水都差一点掉下来。刘禹锡竟是恍若未闻，强硬去抢他手中的笔，又凄惶又愤怒：“分明是我作诗引来的罪责，你若以身替我，我心……何堪！”

笔毫新墨滴滴点点抛甩，案头书牍倾翻，一地狼藉。

那要呈的奏章上，笔触流利并无停顿，淋漓直抒胸臆似蘸心头血，竟是愿以柳州换播州，死无悔。这叫他如何能安心接受！

柳宗元头痛欲裂，心中强行压下的烦躁顿起。他又何知自那该死的桃花诗后，自己可是连着几天几夜都担心得不曾睡好？他又何知方才诏下时自己是如何震惊，以至于顾不上收拾行装，急匆匆地现拟奏章，争取在宵禁前把奏章呈至圣前？他挣扎不开，胸中血涌，连日的委屈、不甘、愤怒终于被挑起：“你竟还知是你闯的祸！——可祸已经闯下了，我不替你，谁替你？你别忘了还有母亲啊！你竟要带着她老人家去播州，去那山穷水恶之境！我是心疼她老迈无力，非但没有享福，却还要跟着你这个不孝子去……”

一瞬间的停滞。他忽然意识到周围已经安静了太久——他猛地去看刘禹锡的神色，后者仍然攥着那本奏章，可眼睛里的神采却一点点黯淡下来，直到一蹶不振。柳宗元懊恼不已，慌忙止住了话头。

刘禹锡垂下头，语气缓和下来：“……我知道是我的错，可是，”他嘴唇颤抖，喉结上下耸动着，良久，他终于鼓起勇气面对柳宗元，目光痛苦又炽热，“可是！你叫我怎么舍得！”

柳宗元心头一痛，悔意完全掩盖掉了方才的怒气。他意识到自己应该道歉，可怎么都道不出口。他无法甩开刘禹锡，只得单手撑着桌案以稳定身姿。他疲惫地合上眼，在黑暗中酝酿了半晌，沉沉道：“我早已料到被贬的遭遇，却无力也无心去辩驳什么了。既然无所谓死，一样也无所谓生。原本，我只等着诏下之日前往贬地，听天由命，等着岁月消磨掉剩下的漫漫人生。”他睁开眼，温润声线蕴含无尽的绝望，“可谁知，你会被贬去播州？那偏僻蛮地如何是人居的地方？更何况，你还有母亲啊。你若不带她去，便天各一方，可你若带她去——你知道的，我当初就是在永州……我何能让你再冒这个险！”他不由哽咽，一想起居永州不到半载便撒手人寰的母亲，原本一潭死水的心，就被投进了一颗不大不小的石块，波涛一起，再也无法平静下来。

千头万绪堵在心头，窒息般的悲哀早已没顶，但他知道自己仍有一丝生还曙光——

“我已无高堂，百般懊悔昨日已逝，无处尽孝。我现在是去哪里都无所谓了，可你不同啊，梦得，你还有母亲。”

“梦得啊……”缥缈得恍若天外之音，看着他，只是看着他，眸光里映出的脸庞逐渐模糊起来，“还给我吧。”这几乎是哀求了。

刘禹锡只觉得肝胆浸冰雪，紧贴着那手腕的五指颤抖着，指尖传来那细微又清晰的脉搏声，它丝丝缕缕地钻进心头，带动着呼吸都不可抑制地急促起来。他紧抿双唇，眼眶泛酸，努力想板起面孔，努力想拒绝这个请求——

可他最终听到自己跌足长叹、摇头认输，颓然把奏章还了回去。


End file.
